Bicycle Motocross (BMX) riding has been among the most popular recreational activities for decades now. As the sport has grown, innovative riders have continued to seek out new challenges and venues. Today, the popularity of freestyle BMX is believed to rival or exceed that of racing.
Municipalities worldwide continue to invest millions in large, transitioned facilities, including clay/dirt race tracks, concrete pool-style parks, and wood jump-style parks. The increasing pervasiveness of such facilities has beckoned a new genre of riding, wherein the rider uses centripetal force and gravity to gain or maintain speed without the use of the drive train. This method of propulsion is called “flow.” Riders mastering “flow” exhibit superior bicycle control and place well in competitions.
Typically, the most popular and readily available place for this new type of riding is the local skate park. Unfortunately, many skate park managers exclude BMX (Bicycle Motocross) riders from many parks, arguably stunting the BMX market. Those in favor of excluding cyclists from skate parks claim that BMX riding damages skate park facilities and endangers other patrons.
Accordingly, the market is in the need for a BMX design that enhances safety and reduces the likelihood of damaging park facilities without sacrificing the enjoyment of freestyle BMX.
Current solutions include the use of plastic guards on pegs and pedals to reduce damage to ramps and other skate park structures. This option, however, fails to enhance safety. Other solutions have been attempted including the use of BMX pegs and wheel axles through the bottom bracket. However, round pegs are uncomfortable to ride for extended periods of time, and they make the switching to and from a standard drive-train very cumbersome.